The Peach Princess
by HelloMissHush
Summary: The war between the Senju and Uchiha has come to an end finally, but even after the construction of the Leaf Village; Uchiha Madara feels a sense of loneliness and uselessness, that is until he meets a shrine maiden. With their love and spirit, their child will change the world.


Once upon a time as most stories are started began amidst the ending of a vile war.

Nagaaki Kiyomi a daughter of the Miko or commonly known shrine maidens was running with hot tears down her pink face. Fear boiled up in her chest that was pounded harshly with her pure heart. Behind her in the chase was a monster that caused many of the young girls back in the temple to scream in fright.

 _Run, hurry!_

Kiyomi had believed it to be legend and tactic to strike terror into the little ones to make them sleep and bring them enough fear to not break the temple rules of curfew hours. It was said to eat those who it judged as evil, and from there it fuels its own hunger for dark deeds.

Red ribbons flew away from her blonde mane in the whipping wind. Her shoeless feet squishing in wet grass whilst she ran away from it.

The night sky glowed a large white moon and all Kiyomi prayed was that the princess Kaygura watched over her safety. But praying was hard enough since she was running so fast it was difficult to scream or even breathe.

 _He's coming closer!_

The heavy wind blew through the tree tops, but what chased her was following her above. The young woman cried and shivered, her warm haori long gone abandoned when she saw it, it slowed her down in the run. When she saw him. The demon Oni. With those scarlet eyes.

The Miko decided to go beyond the house rules of curfew and ventured beyond its very gardens and gate. Kiyomi was curious of the world outside the temple and grounds, curious of the world she had never known or really heard of. The high priestess had forbade any of the girls to ever walk beyond the temple ground walls.

And when she snuck off through the forest, she was so happy and in love with the dark wood creatures of owls and rabbits. But when she became tired following around the fluffy animals, she had the desire to return back to her bed roll and sleep in her bedroom with the other Miko girls her age, turning around she quickly realised that she'd lost her way.

And it was not too long until she became face to face to a scaled beast with red eyes. The moment the girl saw it, she turn and ran, unfortunately it followed her instantly.

 _Oh no!_

The wet grass suddenly slipped beneath her running feet and caused her to painfully trip in a damaging fall. Landing in the wrong manner, her ankle twisted inwardly and bended downwards. Kiyomi shrieked and cried in pain, her hands grasped and ripped through the grass under her.

The little shrine maiden whimpered as the Oni stopped chasing her, for he had captured his prey, Kiyomi. His own feet made a landing right in front of her tearful eyes.

Kiyomi's chest tightened. She bit her lip and fought back sobs of her obvious fear. The Oni looked fairly a lot human now that Kiyomi was so close to him.

His face was soft and his lips thin, but his eyes, those red coloured eyes with symbols encircling within were terrifying. His red scales were of hard armour. His mane was blacker than the night sky. Oni was treading on the line of beauty and horror.

In the range of the moon there lay strips of light on the ground thanks to the trees. And that light gleamed on the very weapon held in Oni's hands. The blade of the katana sword glinted as it flashed with the fluid movements of his hands. The long katana bowed to her chin and pressed the tip of her throat.

 _Please stop!_

"Who. Sent. You, girl?" his deep voice demanded.

She wanted to accept her death with a brave heart, but her fear was too great.

Kiyomi tried remembering all the chants and hymns that would bless her into a peaceful afterlife.

"O' powerful Oni, I beg you for mercy. Forgive me for intruding your path and," she choked on her dry throat and wet tears "A-any disrespect towards you that is unintended."

She beg him not to kill her, his weapon pressing lightly into her throat however was proving difficult. Oni glared down at her with his scarlet orbs. His brows creased, his mouth opened again. Before speaking though, he let his sword glide down and retract it away; he did not return it to his sheath on his waist.

"Oni?"

Kiyomi wiped her face and sat up onto her knees. Her trembling body took in his dominating aura, her fear of 'Oni'. The being got onto one knee before her body, his left hand reached out to her. Kiyomi let loose a tiny squeak as Oni cupped her cheeked. Forcing to look up at him, more tears spilled her face. Had she displeased the demon? Of course she had! She had walked into his domain!

"What is your name girl?"

"I-I am Nagaaki Kiyomi of the Shinto Miko, great Oni."

The red eyed creature sighed and finally sheathed his katana. Standing back to his full height Kiyomi believed that the kami had blessed her with a miracle. He had not impaled her with his weapon.

"Stand." He growled.

Kiyomi nodded, pleased that she was still breathing and among the world of the living. Unfortunately when she attempted to crawl onto her knees in preparation to rise, a sore and needle pressing pain attacked her ankle. Kiyomi whined followed by her deep gasps, she was in so much pain.

Pitifully looking back to the being above she mournfully whimpered, "I cannot." Her head bowed, defeated.

If she could not physically obey would he kill her?

His scornful glare didn't not soften in the slightest but witnessing a demon bend down on his knees and help her by rolling her onto her back was unbelievable. He hooked his hands under her knees and cupped her waist. His face was so pale and so close to her own she could feel his warm breath breezing against her temple.

Lifting her off the ground he muttered, "Hold onto my shoulders, girl." And took off into the trees. The Miko desperately clung for her dear life. The journey was hasty and her honey hair glided through the wind, the rushing of leaves and wildlife enchanted her before; now she had been bewildered by him. Kiyomi suddenly wondered if he even was a spirit, but how could this beautiful man be normal? To be able to strike fear to her beating heart with just one look?

Kiyomi could not remove her eyes from this strange specimen. Was he taking her back to the monastery? Or back to his cave? Did he even live in a cave?

"Oni?! Where are you taking me?" Kiyomi asked loudly over the wind.

He chuckled and shook his head from side to side in disbelief, "I would refrain by calling me Oni, my name is Uchiha Madara."

 _What a strange name…_

The young woman sounded out the mysterious name, "Ooo-chi-ha Mad-a-Rah?"

Madara nodded, he seemingly couldn't help the internal smile on his face; she was just too odd and stupid. It was funny but too odd. A silly woman with the belief he was a demon!?

"It's almost like you've never heard about the Uchiha."

Never knowing about the Uchiha…where had she been during the shinobi war?

Shaking her head "Never," Kiyomi confessed.

Looking around, the forest they were in became a dark blue blur, she had no idea where he was taking her. Kiyomi had truly hoped he was taking her back to the temple, but deep in her stomach she knew that she was lying to herself.

Refraining from a stutter she asked, "Uchiha Madara, where are you taking me?"

Kiyomi ducked her head closure to his as a branch came nearer, she grimaced bracing for him to crash into it, except instead he dodged the wood easily. Her ankle jerked against his stomach causing her to hiss. Madara grunted and shifted Kiyomi onto his shoulder while steadily holding her thighs into his waist.

Madara answered, "To my village, there we will heal your injury and you can tell me a little bit more of yourself."

 _To his village?_

While biting her lip she stressed through her teeth, "You promise not to eat me?" worry and fear was present in her voice.

Madara suddenly jolted their journey as he landed on a tree root that stood high from the ground. He lifted her closure into his chest. His strong legs stood tall and very still. His eyes creased; leaning into her face he sniffed her behind the ear before snorting and sneezing his face away. Kiyomi held her breath, maybe he was about to bear his teeth and swallow her whole!?

But when he looked back on his lips was a cheeky smirk, "Eat you? Well, you smell rather too sweet for my liking."

He laughed at her horror as he launched away back into the night with Kiyomi in his arms.

Despite being told to close her eyes and rest, the miko refused out of desire to know where she would be going and her ankles' pain.

Eventually though after a few hours, Kiyomi saw the largest place in her life. There were hundreds of houses in the middle of this giant forest and she had never known. Her little gasp was not unnoticed by Madara. And from that a swell of pride lifted his spirit. He had helped make this happen and she was clearly impressed by it.

"This is my village."

They were still building the wall of the village entrance but Madara couldn't care for the formality of going through that way. Everyone knew the Uchiha heir and wouldn't make any move to stop him.

He hopped down from the trees and carried her through his 'home'. Cradling her through the village, she noticed that there were so many people of different colours, shapes and voices. The mikos, monks, priests and priestesses were the only people she had ever known, but here was so many who looked all so different.

Madara took her to the villages' medical building, he wanted to leave her in safe hands. Now what shocked himself was, why should he even care? He didn't know this woman nor did he know where she'd come from. He could've given her away to another shinobi the moment he walked back into his village, but deep down he felt he was obligated to take her all the way and help her.

Gently resting her down on the medical bed mat, Kiyomi sighed, "Thank you."

"'Thank you?' I wouldn't be so loose with your words- you don't know what I might do to you." Madara hummed and purposely he flashed his sharingans. Those Oni eyes. This time she did not fear them.

 _If he was going to hurt me, he would've by now._

Unactiviating them he rose knowing she was now not scared of him, maybe because she'd never known of their abilities. She smiled.

 _It was silly of me to be so afraid, the kami still watch over me. They must've sent him to protect me._

"Yes, but thank you for relieving the pain of my ankle," She explained, laying down completely and relaxing into the bed mat cushioning. Madara quietly walked away after informing her that he was going to get someone to look at her ankle and story.

And as his hand slid the door open, Kiyomi laughed, "The proper answer should be 'you're welcome' Oni."

It was that laugh that sprouted it, of course he had been curious before but her laugh made him want to not know her story; it made him want to know her personality. What made her so happy?

He looked back at her, she was lying on the mat smiling while waving good bye. He stepped out and closed the door. Shaking his head his hand came to rest on his chest. His heart began to beat quickly. Confusion laced his expression.

 _What is this? My heart…tickles?_

He grunted and stalked off to find a medical ninja- maybe they could help with her ankle and his chest pain?


End file.
